Unguarded
by H2289
Summary: My take on what happens after 3x1


_Hi everyone. This is my first Rookie Blue fanfiction but not my first fanfiction. I know my grammer and spelling isn't the best so there is no need to tell me unless you want to be a beta for me! _

_This takes place at the end of 3 x 1 on Andy's couch just before they kiss._

* * *

As he looked over at her their eyes locked. Her jaw was set and fixed but the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. Words couldn't express how much she had missed him or how much she needed him now however that look in her eyes gave everything away. Looking into them it was like he was looking into her heart. His own eyes gazed down her body reminding him how much he loved her and how he couldn't stay mad. She may have stayed away for 3 months but she was doing what she thought was right however miss given it was.

Locking eyes again he suddenly saw the hurt in her eyes. A hurt that was caused by him, his words and his actions today. Needing to take the pain away he lent in and kissed her. The second their lips met it was like they had never been apart. His own hurt and anger that had been building up inside him for the last three months was gone. She reached out her hands around his waist checking that he was actually there and this was actually happening. Her dreams had been filled with this moment the whole time they were apart.

"God I missed you" he whispered in her ear as he kissed down her neck. Running his hand through her damp hair he gently pushed her back on the couch. Andy giggled as she felt the paddle digging into her back. She still didn't know why she had brought it or half the stuff she had brought but shopping filled her days so she didn't have to think about him and how much she was missing him.

"This isn't going to work" she lightly pushed him off only to be met with a confused look from Sam. "I mean the couch" she added quickly. Pulling him up she moved away from the couch and the coffee table she moved her body closer to his. Their lips met in a passionate kiss his hands circling her waist pulling their bodies in together.

Her hands found the hem of his shirt pulling it up over his head. Taking in his body her mind flashed back to the night at the farmhouse. She ran her hand down his face gently brushing over where his cuts were. Her hand continued down his arm as she carefully brought his wrist to her lips. Still holding it she covered his wrist with soft gentle kisses. His wounds may have healed but that didn't stop her.

Running her hands down his body her lips soon followed, kissing every part of his torso. Kneeling on the floor her hands found his belt undoing both it and his pants. Pushing them to the ground she signalled for him to step out of them before running her finger tips up his legs. Her touch sent goose bumps through Sam's body but he knew she needed this. Her lips found his knee placing the same soft gentle kisses that she had used on his wrist. She kissed up his body again covering every inch of his body.

As he took in her beautiful face he realised for the first time that she was crying. With his fingers he tipped her chin up until their eyes meet. "McNally look at me, I'm ok" his voice was thick and coarse full of emotion. The back of his hand brush her tears away only for them to be replaced by more. "Andy" this time his voice was barely more then a whisper. "I'm ok, I promise..."

Their lips meet in a powerful yet gentle kiss. His arm's pulled in closer showing her that he wanted her, that he needed her. As their lips parted she rested her forehead against his. "Sam I'm so sorry" she whispered her hand running across his cheek settling at the back of his neck. Looking deep into her eyes he replied "You have nothing to be sorry for Andy. You know it wasn't your fault, it is all on Boyd."

Her hands teased nervously through his hair. "But if I wasn't there Sam you might not have told him about the boat." He sighed gently shaking his head "McNally life is full of what if's and could have's. I'm telling you right now it wasn't your fault it was Boyd's. Right now is about me, you and the three months that we have missed." His lips pushed into hers, willing her to forget everything. Willing her to forget everything bad that had happened between them- Boyd, Brennan, the farmhouse and the last three months apart. "I love you Andy McNally" he grinned softly his dimples on full show. Despite her tears and red eyes the corners of Andy's mouth started to curl up. "Really Sammy that's all you got?"

"Sammy? Since when have you called me Sammy?" With his thumb he brushed away the last of her tears. Her lips brushed against his hand as it rested on her cheek. "Your friends are allowed to call you Sammy and after being partners for 2 years I thought I might count as a friend." Both hands were now in his hair teasing and playing.  
"Partners for two years? You think that's the only reason you should be allowed to call me Sammy?" His eyes drifted down to her body before gesturing down at his. "You're the one that is almost naked Sammy" her tone was serious but her grin gave her away. "Not that I have a problem with it..." her finger trailed down his chest stopping just as it touched his boxers. Looking back at him their eyes meet as Sam's grin faded. He had been waiting three long months for this and he wasn't ready to wait any longer.

Finally he could have her, all of her.

His lips crushed into hers, his hands firmly under her behind pulling her up. Andy wrapped her legs around his body, their lips still intertwined. Sam managed to get them over to her bedroom door pushing her against it as a groan escaped from her lips. One arm still around her he tried to find the door handle as her lips moved down his neck. She muffed a giggled as she realised how much trouble he was having. Reached down she found it first try pushing the door open as her lips once again found his.

It took him a moment to realise what she had done, his head full of thoughts of what was to come. Moving one arm up her body he played with her hair while moving over to the bed. Lying her down on the bed his hands found the bottom of her top pulling it up her body. He let out a low groan when his hands came into contact with bare skin of her breasts. It never even crossed his mind that she wasn't wearing a bra now he couldn't think of anything else. Pushing up the fabric of her top his tongue caressed the skin that was her perfectly form breast causing Andy to moan his name.

As his warm breath hit her nipple she arched her back causing her whole body to move. He cursed as her leg pressed against his growing erection. Kissing down her body he tugged at the top of her pants. Standing at the end of the bed he gave them a final firm tug grinning as her underwear came with them. Hovering above her his eyes gazed down her body. It had been three long months since he had seen it and he made a mental note to never let it be that long again.

"Boxers off now" she demanded trying to take them off with her pointed foot. Pushing them down he kissed her foot before running his hand up then length of her leg. As their faces aligned she brushed her nose against his. "It's been a very long three months...' she groaned as he entered her. Their eyes locked as her legs wrapped around him their bodies moving as one. Her hands traced circles on his back the increasing pressuring a gave away to how much she was enjoying it. Not that he needed it, the pace of her breath was enough to tell anyone. His own body was now covered with a light layer of moisture, his heart beating so fast and so loud it was ringing in his ears.

Lips on her neck, their bodies so close her nipples brushed against his chest. "Sammyyyyyyyy" she screamed as she tipped over the edge. He did his best to focus on the look on her face, a look very few people got the privilege to see but in his eyes the most beautiful look on earth. God he loved this woman and everything about her. She opened her eyes to see the normally calm and controlled Sam Swarek fighting to stay in control. Her tongue traced a line down his neck as she pulled him further into her. "Give in to it" she whispered biting down his earlobe. She was reward by him growing her name as he released inside her.

Placing butterfly kisses on his neck she held him as he recovered. This Sam was the total opposite to the one that patrol the streets. His guard was down letting her get truly close to him. This Sam didn't care that she was holding him but street Sam would never admit to it (though she knows he would still secretly enjoy it.) Placing a kiss on his lips she made sure he was listening before she spoke "I love you too Sam Swarek."


End file.
